The present invention relates generally to a table assembly and more particularly, to a portable folding table assembly.
Tables have been used for a multitude of purposes and in many locations and areas. Various tables are permanent structures which provide useable or working surfaces. Tables can be fixtures permanently attached to the floor or to walls or other structure. Other tables are portable but intended to generally remain stationary in a room. Yet other tables are configured to be moved within a room, to and from work areas or areas of use.
Portable tables are particularly useful in work areas such as garages or assembly lines. Such tables can be moved as necessary to assist the operator in his endeavors.
Certain portable tables include adjustable or foldable structures. The tables might be provided with table surfaces that can be risen or lowered or angled as necessary. The tables may also include subassemblies enabling the table to be folded to a compressed state for carrying or storing.
Conventional portable and folding tables while useful, lack the ability to be folded and unfolded with the actuation of a single lever. Portable tables also lack telescoping structure for adjusting the height of a table surface in combination with a plurality of folding subassemblies. Without such structure, converting the folding table between open and collapsed positions requires the use of both hands of the operator as well as unneeded effort, perhaps in situations where the operator is attempting multiple tasks simultaneously such as carrying or holding a tool and providing a work surface adjacent a work area.
Accordingly, what is needed is a folding table which addresses the shortcomings of prior tables and which is portable and convertible between folded and unfolded positions through the use of minimal effort. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.